The Prince and The Gypsy: A Fairy Tale
by wolverinacullen
Summary: An elseworlds fairy tale of the meeting and relationship of Dark Wolverine and Miss Sinister.


**The Prince and The Gypsy: A Fairy Tale**

Long ago, in a kingdom far, far away, there was a prince. The prince's name was Daken Akihiro. He loathed his life and his duty to his kingdom, as he wanted to rule his own way. One day, the prince rode into town on his steed, just for the pleasure of watching the people cower under the force of his power. He brought no guards, as he was a skilled samurai. He saw a beautiful young girl stealing some food, and dismounted to keep pace with her. He followed her back to a caravan of other people, some old and frail, some young and useless, but he noticed how the girl cared for them.

"You stole the food" he said, emerging from the shadows, "If this were my kingdom, you would have been beheaded. But since my adoptive father still rules, I can bring you back to the castle for you to await trial."

She looked at him, her red eyes were kind, "Please, this is my family. I can't let them starve."

He noticed how she looked like an angel, her soft pale skin highlighted by her scarlet lips. Her eyes shone like freshly polished rubies. Her raven hair fell over her shoulders and into the worn lavender cloak around her. He examined her, a pale red gypsy dress beneath the cloak, adorned with glittering gold pieces that were worth nothing. He noticed she was barefoot, and wore a cross around her neck.

"Why should I spare you from the law?" he asked her, staring mercilessly into her eyes. She seemed unafraid, "Because. If you do, I shall promise my services in return. If you help me, I'll help you with anything you ask."

He considered for a moment and smiled, "Very well. Then you shall help me overthrow my adoptive father, and when I am more than a prince, when I am king, you and your family shall have all the food you desire."

He expected her to smile, but she did only slightly, "As you wish, prince."

The next few weeks he'd come into town, going to the caravan on foot and finding her. They'd begun plotting his adoptive father's downfall. He noticed one day, she was particularly upset about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He'd grown considerably closer to the gypsy girl.

"Half of my family died from the exposure to the cold. We have no heat, and my...father, fears more of us may die" she said softly. He took the bag from his shoulder and put thick, woolen slippers on her feet and a thick cloak around her shoulders. His fingers lingered at the clasp, glancing up to her.

"You know, in all this time you have never told me your name" he said softly.

"Claudine. Claudine Renko" she said, smiling.

He touched her face softly, "Prince Daken Akihiro."

She leapt up, "You are the prince!" She looked around, "I cannot be seen with you. My family would be killed."

He reached out, "Wait. Don't go."

She ran into the trees. He tried to follow, but lost her.

Many months passed and the prince gazed longingly out the window with each passing day, growing more and more frightened. He wanted to see her face again. He wanted to know she was alright. In his quest to conquer his adoptive father's kingdom, he had lost the woman he'd truly loved. In the spring, he went back to the place where the caravan had been. And he saw her. She seemed more beautiful than before, but bruises lined her pale arms, the cloak and slippers he'd given her were the only possessions she had aside from her same dress. The old, worn cloak was gone. He noticed another man sleeping inside the caravan, and heard her sob softly. He went to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Claudine."

She gasped, "Daken! Why are you here? If Sebastian were to find out?"

"Who?" he asked.

"He is a wealthy Englishman. He bought what was left from my father, and my father even sold me to him. I need to escape, please, help me" she pled, "I can't stay. I know I won't survive."

He touched her bruised face, leaning closer and gazing into her ruby eyes, "As you wish."

He lifted her in his arms and carried her back to his steed. He noticed the people revolting, and rode away.

"Wait, Daken, aren't you going back to the palace?" she asked.

"No" he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because. I do not need his kingdom when I could have something he could never gain. You" he said softly. He held her in his arms, riding a long distance to the next kingdom. It was a quiet place of people much like them. He knew this land was ruled by a powerful king named Charles Xavier, who had many knights, both male and female, to help defend his people. He was a good, kind man.

"What is your business here?" a knight asked, riding up to them.

"We seek sanctuary. We hear the King allows wanderers onto his land" Daken said.

"Please fair knight, let us pass" Claudine said softly.

"Bear you crest" the knight responded.

"I don't have one" Claudine said.

Daken reached for the blade across his back and presented it to the knight, a crest inscripted on the hilt.

"In the name of the king" the knight whispered, and drew his own blade. He had the same crest.

Daken looked at the man, "F-father?"

"My son. You live" the knight said softly.

Daken realized he was no prince, but the son of a valiant, chivalrous knight. He felt the need to become a knight himself, rather than accept the role of prince he'd once had. He held Claudine tightly as he rode alongside his father to the castle. He was proudly riding among the people, and for once, he smiled at them. A little girl cried as her brother stole her toy, and Daken rode by, plucking the doll from the boy's grasp and handing it to the child. She looked up at him, met by his smile.

The king was joyful at the revelation of Sir Logan's son having lived all the time they thought him dead. That night, Daken and Claudine sat in the window of their new room in their new home, the palace.

"What do you wish for now, my prince?" she asked, leaning back against his chest.

"To keep you, my love. And a child. A child we can call our own" he said, "Only the best for my gypsy queen."

**The End**

**(A/N- I may do a sequel from here if I get enough people asking for one)**


End file.
